Kickin' It: The Beginning of Feelings
by Kitty519
Summary: This is just a fan fiction of how Jack & Kim come to be in love together .   one shots & stories, so watch out!  Note: This is my first fan fiction i have ever made.
1. When The Feelings Show

**Nobody's POV**

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU ANDERSON!" Kim screamed.

It was a normal day at the dojo, well sort of.  
>Kim was chasing Jack for making fun of her of having a crush on him.<br>Jack was running for his life, of course.  
>Jerry was in detention, AGAIN. Milton was just daydreaming inside the dojo.<br>And last but not least, Eddie. Well you couldn t really describe Eddie, the playa .  
>He was just Eddie; always with Milton and Jerry.<p>

**Kim's POV**

"ANDERSON GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Jack, once again, started to tease me about my crush on him. I mean, yeah I had a major crush on him but I didn t want him to know!

"KIM, IM SORRY, CAN WE JUST FIGURE THIS OUT WITHOUT RUNNING?" panted Jack.

I tackled him, and then the awkwardness came on. Finally it broke.

"Jack, for the last time; I do not have a crush on you." I said innocently.

"Okay Kim, you win, YOU don t have a crush on me. But can you please get off of me?" He whined.

Satisfied with what I heard, I finally got off of him without realize I had pinned him down. I blushed a light pink; I turned around so he wouldn't notice.

**Jack's POV**

She SO does have a crush on me. Did you not see the way she blushed and tried to hide it? She s so cute when she blushes WAIT A MINUTE... Did I just call Kim Crawford cute? Jack you need to snap out of it.

While Jack was talking to himself, Kim was having the same mental debate inside her head but quickly snapped out of it when she saw Jerry.

"Earth to Jack? Hello? Jack?" Kim waved her hand in front of my face.

"Who, what, where, why?" I said confused, that's a first.

"Let's head onto the dojo, Jerry managed to escape from detention." She replied.

**Kims POV**

"Jerry, for the last time cows can t produce chocolate milk! That stuff is artificial!" Milton explained.

I rolled my eyes at them. I took my regular spot on the bench beside Jack.

"Guys let's spar! Jack, you're with Kim, Eddie, you're with Milton, and Jerry you can be with me." Rudy said.

I giggled to myself, I was with Jack. Ah, dreamy eyed jack, uhm never mind. I did not say that okay?

**Jack's POV**

As practiced finished, I started to get my bags. Kim waited for me to walk home since we lived on the same street.

"Thanks for waiting for me." I said which totally caused her to blush and smile.

Man, I love that smile of hers. Wait, Jack stop. You can't fall for your best friend? Can you? Ugh... Whatever just forget it. As I walked Kim up to her house she smiled at me.

"Thanks for walking me up!" She blushed cutely. Then she did something I would have never expected from her. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh... Uh... I ll see you tomorrow Kim, Bye." I said while blushing lightly.

**Kim's POV**

As Jack walked me up, I did something I thought I would never do. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh uh I ll see you tomorrow Kim, Bye." He said while blushing.

I bit my lip and said "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I smiled, satisfied with what I did. I hoped that would score me some points in his books. I walked in smiling, I went right to my room changed and got ready for bed. Before I slept I imagined the whole thing again; then I fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I had fallen in love with my best friend. I walked by a few houses and then got to my house. I went inside with a confused look on my face, but it didn t matter. I got changed and ready for bed. I slipped into my bed and thought, what happened today? Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	2. When The Feelings Show: Chapter 2

**A/N: When I upload the stories, the apostrophes don't show... so it's not a spelling mistake.  
>I cant find every one because it gets confusing. I'll try though. Enjoy ( :<strong>

**Jacks POV**

BRING! My alarm woke me up. As I tried to stop the sound with my hand I knocked over a few items.

"AUGH MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, suddenly the alarm stopped.

"Thank you!" I mumbled.

"No problem!" A familiar voice said. I jumped out of bed, startled.

"WOAH, Kim what are you doing here?" I questioned her not knowing I was just wearing sweatpants.

"Your mom let me in, and I'm here because I woke up early and got ready already." She replied softly. I noticed she was looking down, and started to blush.

I then noticed that I had no shirt on and then I shot up.

"Uh Kim, do you want to wait downstairs? I'll be down in 10 minutes" I said

"Sure!"

I started to brush my teeth, when I was thinking if I should do anything to scare Kim. Once I finished brushing my teeth I went to my room to change.

**Kims POV**

This morning at 5 AM, I started to toss and turn in bed. I couldn t stop thinking about last night. I jumped out of bed and tiptoed to the washroom making sure I wouldn t wake my parents up and younger sister. I brushed my teeth, and then changed into my striped crop top and black leggings. I went back into the washroom to straighten my hair and apply my makeup.

As I tiptoed downstairs again, I made pancakes for my family.

"Morning sweetie" My Mom whispered. "You didn't have to make all this for us."

"Oh Mom it was nothing, I just woke up early and got bored" I replied.

"Okay Kim, I'll go wake your dad and sister up" She said as she left.

I idled downstairs for a while, listening to music, checking my phone for texts, and scrolling through the TV channels. Then I had the most brilliant idea; Why not go to Jacks house? He wouldn t mind. I put on my fuzzy boots and walked over to his house with my backpack.

**Jacks POV**

I walked downstairs quietly and smelled pancakes; of course Kim had made them. I tiptoed past her and then slipped behind her. She turned around to get a plate for my pancakes and then I scared her.

"BOO!" I yelled. She screamed and then almost lost her balance. I caught her in my arms and helped her back up. I looked into her eyes and we started leaning in. Then the fire alarm HAD to go off. She quickly turned off the heat for the stove and the sound went off.

"Thanks Jack for catching me, but never SCARE me like that! I almost fell!" She said.

"Okay Kimmy" I smirked.

"Don't call me that" She retorted, "Just eat the pancakes"

**Kims POV**

"Thanks for making breakfast" Jack said.

We were so close to kissing and then the fire alarm went off. I guess some things happen for a reason. As I zoned out thinking, Jack was finishing up and cleaning the dishes. When he was done he asked me if I wanted to leave for school.

"Kim? Do you want to leave for school?" I asked. "Kim? Are you in there?"

"Oh what? Sure lets go!" She blushed.

**Kims POV**

As we arrived at school at 8:30 on the dot, we went to our lockers and dumped our books and binders in, and then took out whatever we needed out. Since Jack and I had the same classes together, it was easy. We would always walk to class together.

BRING, the warning bell went off. We hurried off to class. While we were walking, Donna Tobin was at her locker, and happened to drop her books. Jack couldn t just walk by and not help, so he stopped and helped her. Then she giggled and whispered something in his ear. Not knowing what it was, I got angry.

"Jack, I'm leaving for class. Bye." I said angrily. I slipped into my seat and started to doodle in my notebook.

**Jacks POV**

I couldn't resist helping Donna Tobin pick up her books. I mean I know she purposely did that so I could help her but she looked really pretty today so I stopped and helped her. Then she giggled and whispered in my ear. Kim didn't look to happy.

"Jack, I'm leaving for class. Bye." She said, and then she sped off to class.

I finished helping Donna pick up her books. "Bye Donna, I have to go to class"

"Bye Jackie" She in a flirty tone.

I slipped into class right before the bell rang.

Occasionally Kim would say a few words, but she was sort of ignoring me.

"Kim why are you ignoring me?" I asked

"Well, I know you couldn't leave Donna helpless their but it peeved me off when she started to flirt with you. I... mean I... mean" She started to stutter. Right then the bell rang. She sped off to lunch.

I looked for Kim in the cafeteria but she was nowhere to be found. Then I went outside to the big willow tree. I saw her sit underneath there eating her lunch in the shade. The wind was blowing in her hair.

She looks really pretty I thought. I think I really was falling for my best friend, but did she feel the same way? I snapped out of it and sat beside her.

**Kims POV**

"Hi, can I join you?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

We ate in silence and then Jack it broke.

"What did you mean by it peeved you to see Donna flirt with me?" He smirked.

"Oh I don't know. It's just every girl likes you and then Donna goes around flirting with you and then you accept it when you reject every other girl..why?" She replied.

"Do you like me?" He chuckled to himself and ignoring her question.

I blushed a ferocious red "I I...guess so" I said innocently. I then looked down and started playing with my shirt. He tilted my chin up and then kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first, and then I relaxed and started to kiss back.

**Jacks POV**

Once Kim admitted she liked me, my instincts took over and I kissed her. At first she was surprised but then she relaxed and started to kiss back. What felt like minutes were only seconds. We broke apart and smiled.

"Wow" we both whispered. She bit her lip cutely. I knew we couldn t just be friends anymore.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Kimmy?" I smiled

"Yes!" She screamed! She hugged me and then kissed me on the cheek again.

We laced our hands together and walked back into the school together.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton saw us together. They squealed like a little kid on a Christmas morning.

"So Jack, you finally manned up and asked Kim out?" Jerry asked.

"Jack, what happened?" Eddie and Milton asked.

"Love, True Love" Me and Kim replied.

A/N: Finished my first Story I guess. I would sort of call this a one shot though. I ll be making more stories/one shots. By the way if you see words without the apostrophes ignore it, for some reason it doesn t show up when I upload. Don t forget to Rate & Review, I would appreciate it. Thanks for the nice reviews too. -Kitty


	3. Gossip and Batter

**A/N: Hey, I know my stories are just of Jack and Kim at school. I ll try and make them at the dojo starting tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Enjoy (:**

The wind blew in Kim's hair as she walked to school. Her heavy backpack was on her back, and in her hand was a textbook. She swore she heard the sounds of wheels, like her best friends skateboard but she shrugged it off. As she reached down to get her phone out of her boot she tripped and was about to tumble down. Her weight was unbalanced since she had a heavy backpack and textbook.

**Jacks POV**

I skated down the hill to get to school. I saw the familiar flash of blonde hair walking down the side walk as I was skating down. I got closer, and started to slow down. I clipped my skateboard onto my bag and started to walk to Kim when she fell.

"HELP!" She screamed, I rushed over and caught her. Her body was only a few centimeters away from the cold hard cement.

"Hey how's it going Kim?" I chuckled. I helped her back up and carried her textbook for her.

"Thanks for catching me" She smiled. No problem. You're lucky I was coming your way I replied. We walked down together, smiling, laughing, and flirting.

**Kim's POV**

I blushed lightly after Jack caught me. When we crossed the street I almost tripped again but luckily Jack caught me.

"I keep falling today" I wailed. "Kim I'll always be here to catch you when you fall, like you did when you fell from the sky" He said in a flirty tone, and then winked. This caused me to blush really hard.

"Jack, you are so unbelievable sometimes!" I said as I smacked my forehead. "Whatever, just trying to lighten up the mood" He winked again, causing me to blush again.

Whatever Anderson. Just go get your books and we can head to class I said while the warning bell rang. He rolled my eyes at me and left.

I got my books and walked to class with Jack before the bell rang. We sat in our usual spot; in front of Jerry and Milton.

**Jacks POV**

During math class I could see Kim starting to doze off. I poked her in the side and she shot up.

"Jack!" She half whispered! "You didn t have to poke me!"

"Sorry Kimmy, I didn't know you were ticklish" I said smirking.

"Don't call me that! And I am not ticklish!" She retorted. "Okay Princess whatever you say." I winked.

She blushed and didn't say anything after. During class you could hear Donna Tobin gossiping about the people in our class. At one point I could hear Kim's name loud and clear. I looked at Kim and her face had hurt but she focused all of her anger on her math questions. She wiped a tear off her face and continued working.

**Kim's POV**

During math Donna Tobin was gossiping about me. I heard her say nasty things about me; which I cannot repeat because they were really bad! In the corner of my eye I saw jack look at me and then look back at Donna. I wiped a tear away and continued working silently. Jack got out of his seat and walked to Donna and her friends.

"Donna, I don t like how you're talking about Kim behind her back. Do you know how much it hurts when people hear nasty things you say about them? Especially when it's not true. So leave her and the people you hurt alone." Jack said.

"Oh Jackie sweetie, you don t have to defend her. You're mine and only mine. She's nothing but a worthless piece of junk" She retorted.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Donna, Jack is right. You shouldnt hurt others. Look what you have done to the whole school! Everybody is hurt from you; they are all scared to come to school because of you! You think you have the right to talk about me? When I haven t done anything? Well your wrong so back off!" I half shouted to her.

**Jacks POV**

I was taken back by what Kim said. Luckily the teacher had stepped out of the room but some of the students were looking at us. Jerry and Milton were shocked, they started to clap at us and the other students who she hurt started to clap too. Then the lunch bell rang. Kim grabbed her books and left as quickly as she could. I trailed behind her. I followed her to the same spot she usually ate when she was sad, the willow tree.

"Hey Kimmy" I smiled weakly at her. Wow usually she would have told me not to call her that. I sat down beside her and started to play with her hair.

"Don't listen to Donna. I don't think you are any of those things. And don't worry she's not my girl. You will always be my special girl." I said to cheer her up.

She immediately smiled and then said "Okay! Let's eat!" After we finished eating, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for defending me back there. Those were some pretty nasty things she said about me" She said. "Well if I didn t stand up for you, what kind of friend would I be?" I replied.

**Kim's POV**

The lunch bell rang and we went inside. Our next class was science. We put on our goggles and followed the teacher's instructions.

During science I was thinking about what jack said. I would be his special girl. What did he mean by that? Really, I didn't mind him calling me Kimmy anymore as long as I could call him Jackie.

"Kim? Kim you zoned out again. KIM!" He poked me. "Oh sorry Jack, Haha I was thinking about things." I replied so he wouldnt get suspicious.

"What kind of things?" He asked, darn he got suspicious. "Well what you said today I guess." I said "Will I always be your special girl?"

"Oh Kim, you know that I love you." He blushed lightly.

"What..? Did you say?" She said surprised. "I said I love you." I said again.

"Jack I love you too." She said smiling really bright and blushing.

The bell rang. School was over.

**Jacks POV**

As school ended I and Kim walked home. She went over to my house so we could study together. When she entered my room she was in awe.

"Wow! You have so many awards and trophies!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, I use to train at another dojo when I lived in Japan" I said.

While we were studying we got hungry so we went to the kitchen. Before we left Kim kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and so did she. I smirked to myself inside. We went downstairs and made crepes. She started to mix the batter; when she wasn t looking I flung batter at her. It landed right on her nose.

"JACK ANDERSON! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" She yelled. She grabbed a spoon and started to flick it at me. We soon then had a war. When there was no more batter left we surrendered.

"Kim you have something right there." I said. I wiped it off with my index finger. She giggled cutely. She then started to wipe the batter off my face. Once everything was gone we started to lean in. I looked into her eyes and then we kissed. It got deeper and deeper. She wrapped her legs around me and then I carried her to the couch. After about 5 minutes we broke.

"Wow" was what we could only say. She giggled cutely. It was 5 PM and she had to leave.

"Jackie ill miss you" She said sadly. "Kimmy you'll see me tomorrow" I chuckled.

"But, before you go .." I kissed her again. 2 minutes later she actually had to leave.

After that I knew our friendship wouldn t be the same. Through the years I wonder what would happen between our friendships.

**A/N: Crepes are like a thing pancake. Also sorry I rushed this. Okay well thanks! Bye!**


End file.
